


Please, drink responsibly

by tryde



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Crushes, F/M, пьяные девятиклашки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryde/pseuds/tryde
Summary: Когда начинаешь пить и решаешь быстро куда-то ретироваться, лучше смотреть строго перед собой.
Relationships: Теймураз Алашвили/Сюха Потёмкина
Kudos: 3





	Please, drink responsibly

Сюзанна вообще не знает, как здесь оказалась, — шуточка здесь, шуточка там, внезапно нарисовавшийся Герман с его, прости господи, коляской и “Присядь, моя дорогая, расскажи Дедушке Морозу сказочку…”   
  


И вот она, в компании пьяных мальчиков и чуть менее пьяных девочек, слушает, как кто-то видел, как кто-то сосется с кем-то после отбоя, — информация неинтересная и скучная, очень хочется найти девочек или вовсе уйти к себе в комнату. Бутылочка пива разогревает кровь, руки перестают мерзнуть, мальчик с её параллели не сводит с неё глаз уже минут как пять,  _ ты правда думаешь, что я слепая?   
  
_

Чья-то кровать поскрипывает от каждого движения, — кажется, за её спиной кто-то целуется, — Сюзанна улыбается, отвечает что-то мальчику с параллели, впихивает ему в руки недопитую бутылку. Флиртовать с парнями, которые пьянее тебя как минимум вдвое, очень плохая идея. Сюха не проверяла, но интуиция подсказывает, что даже пробовать не стоит.   
  


Тусклое освещение придает спонтанной тусовке определенного шарма, Сюха видит тихий, самый затемненный уголочек: с ногами лезет в чьё-то кресло, подбирает коленки, упирается в них острым подбородком. Чтобы уйти отсюда незамеченной, ей нужно: а) чуточку протрезветь; б) чуточку протрезветь; в) чуточку…кхм, в общем, понятно.   
  


Без девочек под боком как-то одиноко и совсем немножко  _ не то:  _ Сюзанна в курсе, что так зависеть от кого-то не то, чтобы нормально, да и в обычные дни она вполне себе могла бы без них обойтись, но…  
  


Она в который раз невольно возвращается к событиям двухдневной давности: очередная отработка, Мурик любезно согласился подержать стремянку, чтобы Сюха не навернулась, дал ей свой пиджак, долго ворчал, мол,  _ ну кто в юбках убираться ходит,  _ совсем наверх не смотрел, Сюха видела. Казалось бы, что нужно глупому влюбленному сердечку, чтобы трепетать без остановки? Сюхе казалось, что никакая стремянка ей не нужна, как будто за спиной у неё выросли крылья и, взмахни разочек, ноги оторвутся от опоры… Оказывается, как мало нужно влюбленной дурочке для счастья.   
  


Кто-то делает музыку громче, накладывает парочку заглушек, — в комнате повисает душная магическая аура. Сюха расстегивает одну пуговицу у воротника платья, горько улыбается: смех становится громче, прямо перед её глазами нежится какая-то, видимо, новоиспеченная парочка. Да… пару дней назад она ненароком представляла, что у неё и Мурика могло бы быть нечто похожее: чтобы она, Сюха, сидела на коленях Мурика, как сидит сейчас блондиночка на коленях своего парня, как перебирала бы его волосы, улыбалась бы во все зубы, хохотала бы с его глупых шуток…  
  


Алкоголь делает Сюху слишком чувствительной, она подбирается ещё сильнее, носом утыкается в колени, еле слышно всхлипывает:  _ холодно.   
  
_

— Аккуратнее будь, ну! — менторским тоном заявляет Мурик, подхватывая запнувшуюся о ведро Сюху за талию. — Вот не было бы меня, ты бы…  
  


Сюха ждет продолжения фразы, потупив взгляд и залившись румянцем с головы до пят: он ни раз ей это уже говорил, но каждый раз ощущается абсолютно одинаково, просто невозможно стыдно и хочется провалиться сквозь землю. На резко оборвавшуюся фразу Сюха вскидывает голову, смотрит на замерший профиль Мурика: взглядом прослеживает направление его взгляда, сердце пропускает удар, — жгучая красотка с, кажется, Дажбога. Сюзанна чувствует во рту горький привкус, сжимает руки в кулаки: ей не хочется на него смотреть, но она смотрит и видит,  _ как  _ он эту красотку разглядывает.  
  


Высокая, фигуристая, с попой и грудью, — объективно, очень красивая, — Сюхе внезапно становится неуютно в своем собственном теле.  
  


— Эм… ну, это, ты давай… Под ноги смотри! — сглатывая, Мурик поворачивается к Сюзанне, по-отечески треплет её плечо. — А теперь… Я, пожалуй, отлучу-с, — и летящей походкой устремляется к...  
  


_ Да чтоб ты в гроб отлучился, сука.  
  
_

Сюха прикрывает глаза, пытается унять предательскую дрожь в плечах, — хочется рыдать, а ещё, чтобы Феля и Катя недовольно ворчали “Ну он и мудак!” у неё под боком, гладили её по спине и плечам, утешали… Ей сейчас это  _ очень нужно.  
  
_

_ Почему он это делает?  _ Сюхе кажется, что он над ней просто-напросто издевается: кажется, до него уже давно дошло, что она к нему испытывает, у них ведь уже было несколько  _ моментов!..  _ Или так казалось только Сюзанне. На душе становится ещё гаже, пропорционально опьянение не спадает, и Сюха злится: ну зачем, зачем она согласилась пойти сюда, как она вообще тут оказалась?   
  


Его это “отлучу-с” трезвонит над ухом, как противный будильник в утро воскресенья, неимоверно раздражает, хочется выкинуть ненужную железяку в фальшокно. Вся проблема в том, что от  _ этой  _ противной железяки не избавиться.  
  


Ненароком думается, что вся проблема в ней, Сюзанне, — сегодня в зеркале она увидела лишнюю складку на животе, немного жира на ляжках, пару прыщей на лбу… Да разве ж поэтому она ему неинтересна? Сюха думала, что Мурик не обращает особого внимания на детали, — или, может, дело в том, что она слишком  _ маленькая?  _ По возрасту, росту, по сантиметрам в груди или бедрах… Или слишком широкая в талии?  
  


Обидно и больно: ну почему его внимание достается таким жгучим красоткам, почему Сюха… Почему Сюха  _ что?   
  
_

Почему она не такая же фигуристая, жопастая или грудастая, почему она не такая же красивая и высокая, да?..  
  


Да разве ж она это все для себя выбирала?  
  


— Это нечестно… — обиженно хнычет Сюха, изо всех сил удерживая слезы: главное сейчас не разреветься и добраться до комнаты. Вот там реви сколько хочешь, только не здесь.  
  


Сюха хлюпает носом, поднимает голову, полная решимости свалить из  _ этой бичарни  _ прямо сейчас…  
  


И взглядом натыкается на Мурика.   
  


Как, почему и зачем он здесь оказался, Сюху интересует в первую очередь: в груди скребутся кошки, хотят расцарапать это привлекательное лицо, ей самой хочется капризно закричать “Почему не я?!” туда же, но какое она имеет право? Скорее всего, сейчас в центре его внимания та девочка с Дажбога, куда более…  _ более,  _ чем сама Сюха, и над её капризами Мурик всего лишь посмеется. Так что все, что ей остается, это трусливо прятаться в тени, мужественно наматывать сопли на кулак и все никак не находить в себе сил прекратить смотреть и просто уйти.  
  


Разве ж Сюха может? Она впервые видит Мурика в такой необычной обстановке, — хоть она и не слышит, что он говорит, но прекрасно видит, как меняется его лицо, как он улыбается и смеется… Наверное, он чуть-чуть выпил. И это подкупает её интерес, сердце отказывается разбиваться  _ пока что,  _ пока Мурик облокачивается о чью-то тумбочку и под тканью брюк напрягаются мышцы.  
  


_ Какая же ты слабачка, Сюха.   
  
_

Ну да, и что с того? Да, он сделал больно, да, он обидел, да, он обратил внимание на кого-то, кто не она, и что теперь?   
  


Сюзанна понимает, в какую глубокую яму себя закапывает, но недостаточно четко для того, чтобы принять решение не делать этого, и достаточно очевидно для того, чтобы разозлиться на себя и прикусить губу.  
  


_ Дурадурадура, _ — Мурик одет в простую светлую рубашку-поло: из разреза выглядывает яремная ямка, по которой иррационально хочется провести пальцем, —  _ идиотка, ты такая наивная дурочка, _ — он поворачивает голову к собеседнику, на шее отчетливо проступает мышца, Сюха очарованно выдыхает.   
  


Его чуть смуглая кожа кажется вкусной конфеткой под оберткой простеньких шмоток: очень хочется попробовать, но, кажется, протяни руку, кто-то, как папа в детстве, звонко и больно шлепнет по ладошке.  
  


Мурик смеется: заливисто, так, что кадык часто ходит вверх-вниз, так, что запрокидывает голову назад, копна густых волос отлетает вместе с этим движением, он весь чуть не заваливается назад.  
  


Абсолютно очаровательно: Сюха чувствует себя подлой преступницей, подглядывая за ним вот так, как будто бы не имеет на это права, но… Мурик милый, на него хочется смотреть, его улыбка слишком заразная, его лицо…   
  


Волна нежности потихоньку сползает, на её место возвращается уже хорошо знакомая обида, — досадно, что это хохочущее лицо, яремную ямку, ключицы, грудь, руки, торс… Все это можно будет трогать  _ не ей,  _ чувствовать себя любимой Муриком можно кому-то, кто  _ не она,  _ цело—  
  


Сюха качает головой, ерошит волосы. Нет, сколько об этом ни думай, она для него всегда будет  _ недостаточно.   
  
_

Она порывисто поднимается с кресла, через всю комнату несется к выходу, — совершенно по-идиотски спотыкается о чью-то ногу, влетает прямо в одноклассника: выпивка разливается ему на грудь, Сюхе прямо на лицо. Неприятный запах пива ударяет в ноздри, хочется блевать.  _ Дурадурадура!   
  
_

Ей хочется перестать существовать прямо сейчас: девчонки сбоку охают, окружают её полукругом, предлагают полотенца и салфетки, одноклассник извиняется и переминается с одной ноги на другую, — Дебил! хочется закричать, но Сюха только сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и пытается не расплакаться.  
  


Так стыдно, так стыдно!   
  


В лопатке, кажется, скоро останется дырка:  _ его  _ взгляд на фоне остальных как лазер, выжигающий все на своем пути, пуля, простреливающая её насквозь. Мало того, что она сама виновата, и бедному Пете приходится извиняться за её же оплошность, так ещё опозорилась перед половиной ярилы, — наверняка через пару дней над ней будут хихикать и подшучивать по всем углам. Но даже это все и, может быть, ещё немного, не идет в разрез с—  
  


— Сюха, ты, что-ли? —  _ вот с этим.  
  
_

Она вздрагивает, услышав за спиной знакомый голос, поспешно вытирает лицо руками, — наверняка размазывает весь макияж, — пытается прорваться через стену солидарных девочек. И, конечно же, не разреветься. Одноклассник ошарашенно подхватывает её предплечья, когда мини-коридорчик девчонок выплевывает её прямо к нему в объятия, поспешно и задушено извиняется, пытается отцепить от себя его руки.  
  


Она видит нахмуренное лицо Мурика, дергается ещё раз,  _ прекрати! не смотри на меня!,  _ пропускает возглас одноклассника мимо ушей, разворачивается и со всей дури виском вмазывается в дверной косяк. Полумрак яриловской комнаты плывет перед глазами, Сюха самую малость теряет равновесие и чувствует, как сильно её ведет вправо: оказывается, что зацепиться не за что, её руки беспомощно цепляются за воздух, она  _ падает.   
  
_

_ пиздец. можно сразу сдохнуть?  
  
_

— Сюха, блять, ты че?! — чуть громче, чем позволено заму трудового сектора, восклицает Мурик, ловит её за запястье, рывком тянет на себя: Сюха буквально падает к нему в руки, вонючим и влажным лицом утыкается прямо в светлую рубашку-поло. Он, ни секунды не замешкавшись, берет её лицо двумя руками, немного встряхивает: — Сюха, ты меня слышишь?  
  


_ Слышу, блять! Отвечать не хочу, хочу просто сдохнуть прям тут от стыда. От стыда вообще умирают?  
  
_

Непроизвольный смешок срывается с её губ, шокируя всех присутствующих в помещении: а она все не могла понять, почему же это вдруг не она? Серьезно? Теперь кажется, что самые минимальные шансы, если они у неё и были, рассыпались в прах.   
  


Она по полной облажалась.   
  


— Эй, т-ты че ржешь? — Мурик непонятливо хмурится, Сюха позволяет себе задержать взгляд на его лице хотя бы на секунду: все ещё невыносимо красивый и притягательный. Так бы и чмокнула.   
  


— Ниче, — Сюха пытается вырваться, пытается убрать его руки от своего лица: её маленькие ладошки и его большие ладони… наверное, пиздец как смешно выглядит. — Отпусти меня.   
  


— Да ты головой приложилась! — беспомощно возмущается Мурик, и это тоже выглядит очаровательно. — Я тебя отпущу, ты опять навернешься!  
  


— Не навернусь, — собственный голос звучит непозволительно капризным: только не с ним, рядом с  _ ним  _ у Сюхи нет права пытаться быть хоть чуточку милой. — Пусти, — она находит в себе силы поднять взгляд, упрямо глянуть на него исподлобья: Мурик аж перестаёт хмуриться, пораженно застывает на месте.   
  
Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Сюха вырывается, и на этот раз удачно вписывается в дверной проем: быстрым шагом семенит как можно дальше от этого позора.  
  


Лицо и волосы неприятно воняют пивом, — блять, она же испачкала Мурику руки и рубашку, — от ощущения слипающихся пальцев тянет блевать, от самой себя тянет блевать. Порывисто залетая в комнату, Сюха уже не может удержать судорожных всхлипов:  _ ну почему именно она всегда попадает в такие тупейшие ситуации?  
  
_

Она чувствует собственное бессилие, еле добирается до кровати: добравшись, падает лицом в подушку, мычит-хнычет от тупой боли в виске, обиды и стыда.   
  


Сюха не знает, сколько она проводит вот так, свернувшись калачиком на своей постели, провонявшая пивом, с размазанным макияжем и, возможно, синяком на пол-лица. Она все ещё пьяная, голова все ещё болит, и в довесок ко всему остальному, начинает кружиться голова.   
  


Феля и Катя материализуются неожиданно и слишком громко: Сюха мычит и жмурится, когда слышит недовольное, абсолютно синхронное “Сюзанна, блять!”.  
  


— Не кричите, — хрипит, почти не удивляясь своему пропавшему голосу. — Голова болит…   
  


Девочки ворчат, что-то с Сюхой делают: она чувствует что-то прохладное в месте удара, как что-то влажное скользит по её лицу, как постепенно пропадает запах алкоголя. Она пропускает тот момент, когда вместо вонючего платьица на ней оказывается пижама, когда её с двух сторон обнимают родные руки, как девочки тихо переговариваются над её макушкой.  
  


На следующий день Сюзанна просыпается с острым ощущением того, что от такого позора не получится отмыться никогда.   
  


Феля и Катя ворчат и ругаются, все не могут взять в толк, на кой черт было так рваться из чужих рук (спасибо, Петя, что любезно все им выложил), почему…  
  


— А вы как будто не знаете, — обиженно перебивает Сюха, приподнимаясь на локте. Сидящие у неё в ногах Феля и Катя переглядываются, внимательно смотрят на Сюху.  _ Чего это они так смотрят,  _ настораживается Сюха, но, набравшись смелости, говорит: — Там был Мурик, и я…  
  


— Мы знаем, — кивает Феля, не позволяя закончить предложение, — он…  
  


Сюха моментально поднимается в сидячее положение, вытягивается в напряженную струнку.  
  


_ Что “он”?   
  
_

— Он нас и нашел.  
  


_ пиздец.   
  
_

Сюха обреченно стонет, закрывает руками лицо.  
  


_ пиздец!  
  
_

Девочки тащат её ко врачу несмотря на Сюхино явное нежелание: оказывается, у неё легкое сотрясение. Врач настаивает на том, чтобы она отлежалась денек-другой в одиночной палате, — Сюзанна возмущается, говорит, что может функционировать и так: Катя настаивает на том, чтобы она отлежалась парочку дней в своей комнате.   
  


Может, оно и к лучшему? Если она пару дней не будет появляться на глазах у всей школы, на глазах  _ у него,  _ тогда ей самой станет не так стыдно? Может, все и думать забудут про это происшествие?   
  


— Ты думаешь, твой братец не сделает так, чтобы никто об этом не трещал? — смеется Феля, подталкивая одеяло. Сюха закатывает глаза.  
  


— Самому ему сильно помогло?  
  


Девочки смеются.  
  


И правда… Может, ей нужно просто отлежаться, и это все пройдет само собой?  
  


Сюха не уверена, что подразумевает под “этим всем”.  
  


— Пожалуйста, — просит Сюха после первого дня ничегонеделания, — можете попросить у Мурика рубашку, которую я… испачкала?  
  


Девочки хихикают:  
  


— Так сильно он тебе нравится? — как будто сочувственно тянет Катя.  
  


— Да при чем здесь это? — хочет начать возмущаться Сюха, но замолкает под двумя лисьими взглядами.   
  


— Уверена, он сам уже все постирал, — пожимает плечами Феля.   
  


— Тогда… хотя бы извинитесь за меня?  
  


И, заметив, как девчонки переглядываются, Сюха понимает: быть беде.   
  


В обед второго дня её “лечения” Сюху неожиданно клонит в сон: делать нечего, и она засыпает, отложив скучную книжку в сторону. Ей снится что-то не очень приятное, кажется, как будто она висит на грани сна и яви, в любой момент грозится вырваться из дремы от любого неосторожного движения. Так и происходит: она дергается, резко раскрывает глаза, испуганно оглядывается вокруг.  
  


Привычные обои, кровати соседок, пол, потолок, Мурик… Мурик?  
  


— Ты че здесь делаешь? — вырывается у Сюхи нервное, Мурик чуточку хмурится, более уверенно усаживается на стуле: на секундочку становится смешно, как он пытается нацепить на себя свою рабочую мину,  _ ты че, отчитывать меня собрался?   
  
_

— Как голова? — спрашивает, немного склонив голову набок. Не улыбается, смотрит прямо, немного недовольно.  _ Да что я сделала?   
  
_

— Да нормально все, я же…  
  


— Нихера не нормально, — перебивает Мурик, задавливая все возмущение Сюхи на корню, — ты себя тогда не видела, а видела бы, так бы не говорила.  
  


Сюзанна замирает: вроде как и приятно, вроде как он за неё… переживает? а с другой стороны эта вот его обеспокоенность, — сугубо дружеская… нет, не так. Мурик просто чувствует себя ответственным за неё, как за свою подчиненную. И это абсолютно нормально, но… обида прошлых дней с новой силой вспыхивает в груди. Неприятно, что она (теперь уже) никогда не станет для него чем-то… б **о** льшим.  
  


Сюха не находится с ответом, только упрямо отводит взгляд и недовольно хмыкает. Мурик напряжённо молчит со своего стула у кровати.  
  


— Я не знаю, почему ты рванула… — неловко начинает Мурик и Сюха чуть не прикусывает себе язык, — чего или кого ты там испугалась, но… не делай так больше, — он неловко пожимает плечами, встряхивает головой. Сюха косит на него взгляд, почему-то хочется улыбнуться. — Ты могла и помереть там, вообще-то.  
  


— Ну померла бы и померла, — отшучивается Сюха в попытке разрядить обстановку: Мурик вскидывает голову, недовольно на неё смотрит. — Ну, что? — она чуть слышно смеётся: — Тогда бы не пришлось весь этот стыд сейчас ощущать, — и пожимает плечами.  
  


На лице у Мурика отпечатывается такое красноречивое «Чево блять?», что Сюха и сама на секунду задумывается, мол, действительно, а чего такого-то? Подумаешь, опозорилась перед крашем и половиной ярила, ещё и втянула в это одноклассника и ёбнулась головой в довершение спектакля.  
  


— Я испачкала твою рубашку, — Сюха переводит тему, напряжённо сглатывает.  
  


— Ой, подумаешь, испачкала, — Мурик звучно цокает языком. — Забей, все чики-пуки.  
  


_ Чики-пуки, блять…  
  
_

— Давай, лечись, — посидев с минуту в гробовой и невероятно неловкой тишине, бодро заявляет Мурик, — и возвращайся работать, там без тебя скучно, — и, подорвавшись на ноги, ойкает: — Вот, держи фрукты, витаминчики там, все дела, — на тумбочку у кровати приземляется пакет с яблоками и мандаринами.  
  


Сюха не успевает ничего сказать, — в таком она шоке, — Мурик рвёт когти из комнаты как можно скорее.  
  


_ Там без тебя скучно... _


End file.
